


heat of the moment

by RiiasShorts



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Ben Solo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Choking, Come Eating, Come Marking, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Consensual Somnophilia, Deepthroating, Degradation, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, Dominant Ben Solo, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, Intercrural Sex, Knotting, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Nesting, Omega Rey (Star Wars), Oral Knotting, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Punishment, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scenting, Size Kink, Smut, Squirting, Submissive Rey (Star Wars), Vaginal Sex, but not super hardcore, mentions of pregnancy typical with a/b/o and breeding kink, okay but this breeding kink is not playing around, surprisingly soft at the end, you wanted kinky so heres the kinky stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26134441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiiasShorts/pseuds/RiiasShorts
Summary: They’ve been dating for nearly four months. They should have had the heat discussion already. When omegas’ heats are anywhere from two to four times a year, it’s definitely a key conversation to have during, like, the first month of a relationship. Not the fourth.Needless to say, when Rey wakes up to her skin feeling tight and a telltale cramp low in her belly, she realizes her mistake and that it’s a bit late to have the “So when’s your heat?” talk.aka this is 10k words of heat smut (**check notes at the end for details regarding mentions of pregnancy)
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 61
Kudos: 561





	heat of the moment

**Author's Note:**

> ...sorry?
> 
> **because this kinda toes the line on potentially being triggering in terms of pregnancy, i've put spoilers that further explain what exactly is included in this fic in the end notes. if you want to see if you'll be okay to read it before you actually start, feel free to scroll down there and look at the CW at the top of the author's notes
> 
> thank you SO MUCH to the incredible batsy (@bvstila on twitter) for the gorgeous, perfect, amazing moodboard! go commission her, she's lovely <3
> 
> OH also this is unbeta'd and ill properly proofread in the morning

They’ve been dating for nearly four months. They should have had the heat discussion already. When omegas’ heats are anywhere from two to four times a year, it’s definitely a key conversation to have during, like, the  _ first _ month of a relationship. Not the  _ fourth _ .

Needless to say, when Rey wakes up to her skin feeling tight and a telltale cramp low in her belly, she realizes her mistake and that it’s a bit late to have the “So when’s your heat?” talk. Hers have always been irregular, so it’s not unusual for her tracker app to be off by a couple weeks.

Basically, she was a dumbass and waited far too long to have the conversation she’s about to have with Ben over the phone.

_ Need Alpha. _

Dressed in only her panties and one of Ben’s old t-shirts, she makes her way to the kitchen, where she keeps her cell docked overnight. She pours herself a glass of ice water and grabs her phone, calling Ben and checking the food in her pantry while she waits for him to pick up.

It rings three times, then stops. “G’morning, baby,” Ben says, his voice gravelly.  _ Alpha,  _ her omega croons.

Then, and only then, does it occur to Rey that she didn’t check the time before calling. “Hey,” she says, stepping back until she can see the clock on her microwave. 6:13. Fuck. “Sorry it’s so early, I just need to talk to you about something. Did I wake you?”

“Yeah, you did, but it’s alright.” He yawns, and Rey feels affection bloom in her chest. “What’s up?”

_ Why isn’t Alpha here? _

Her face scrunches up as another cramp wracks her body. “I, uh… are you busy these next few days?”

Ben hums. “Not particularly. Just work, mostly. Why?”

Quieting her omega, Rey forces herself to tell him, “Er, well, if you don’t want to deal with this, that’s totally fine, and I can do it by myself.” She takes a deep breath, the hard part, the lie, over. Now she just has to say-- “But I, uh, I’m in, well,  _ heat _ .” 

_ And I need my alpha,  _ her omega insists but Rey doesn’t say. 

She can hear Ben’s sharp inhale through the phone. When he speaks, his voice is harsher, more dominant. “Why didn’t you tell me it was coming?”

_ Alpha is mad soothe alpha make it better bad omega.  _

“I’m  _ sorry _ , alpha,” she whines. “I didn’t  _ know _ .”

Ben gasps. “Oh, my sweet girl, it’s okay.” She feels her body relax. “I’ll be over as soon as I can. Okay, baby?”

“Okay,” she whispers, feeling wetness pool between her legs at the idea of her alpha showing up at her home, laying in her nest, cooking in her kitchen, fucking her in--

“Be a good girl until I get there,” Ben orders.

And then he hangs up.

For a second, she stands still, her phone still pressed to her cheek. Then, her omega takes over. Her heat is coming faster than she expected.

_ Get ready for Alpha. Be a good girl. _

She rushes to her bedroom, making a quick stop at the linen closet to pull all of the sheets and blankets from their shelves. Covered in soft fabric, she leaves a trail of pillowcases and towels in her hall as she carries everything to her bed. Possessed by some kind of superhuman strength, she grunts and squeaks as she leverages all of her weight against the wood of her bed frame, forcing the whole thing into the corner.

As soon as it’s positioned just right, she launches herself onto the mattress and begins to strip off her duvet and sheets. There’s some part of her brain that’s not consumed by heat, she thinks, because something tells her to put on the mattress cover that’s meant for heats and slick. Once it’s all in place, she struggles with pulling the fitted sheet back on. Growling at the offending fabric, she fights the elastic until it’s properly stretched over the corners of her mattress. 

Pulling the pile of blankets she had kicked onto the floor back up on top of her, she settles in the center of the bed and proceeds to fold and tuck and twist and fluff each blanket and sheet and towel until only the center of the bed is clear, just enough room for her and Alpha and the duvet they’ll use as a blanket.

Her hands are flitting around the nest, fixing and adjusting and tucking, and she’s so absorbed in her task that she doesn’t even hear the front door unlock and open. She doesn’t hear the paper bags set noisily on the kitchen counter. She doesn’t hear the lumbering steps of her alpha coming up the stairs. What she does notice, though, is his scent. As he gets closer, the masculine, woodsy, dark smell that’s pure  _ Ben _ wafts into her room, and her heat-slicked cunt practically  _ gushes _ . 

“Rey?” he calls, clearly following her own scent into the bedroom.

She perks up. “Alpha?”

His massive hand wraps around the door handle, and she watches, enraptured, as he swings it open. When he finally lets go, she follows the line of his arm up until her eyes meet his. 

His pupils are blown in arousal, but he’s breathing like he would do anything to avoid her scent.

_ Alpha doesn’t want me?  _ Scared and ashamed, Rey turns and hides under her duvet, trying desperately to avoid the rejection of her alpha.

Light enters her little hiding spot when he lifts the corner up. She can tell that he’s ducked down to better see her.

“Baby, what’s wrong?” he asks, his scent souring with concern to match the bitterness of her fear and shame. 

She shakes her head but still explains. “You don’t want my scent,” she whines, her eyes wet with unshed tears. “You don’t want me.”

Ben scrambles into the nest, gathering her up in his arms. “Oh, I do. I do, baby, I promise. I just don’t want to go into rut quite yet. Gotta take care of my girl first.” He presses a kiss to the tip of her nose, and her face scrunches with joy. 

“Yours, alpha,” she says, her omega latching onto that above everything else he just said.  _ Gotta take care of my girl first. My girl. My. His. Alpha says we’re his. Alpha wants us. _

His lips curl into a smirk. “Yes, mine.” As she looks up, she sees something dark cross his features for a second: his alpha.

Ben sets her down gently, and, looking around at her surroundings, she realizes he hasn’t said anything about--

“Do you like the nest, Alpha?” she asks him, her eyes wide and imploring.

He seems to pick up on her anxiety. Almost desperately, he smooths his hands around her face and presses kisses into her hair. “I love it, baby. You did such a good job. It’s perfect.”

“Perfect,” she echoes, nodding. Then, “Perfect for pups?” She knows her contraceptive shot eliminates that possibility, but her heat is  _ doing _ things to her. She looks up at him, gauging his reaction. Yet again, his eyes darken.

“Yes, omega,” he says, his voice sounding like a growl. Rey squirms, giddy at the idea of having pups in her nest with her alpha. 

Ben tells her that he has groceries, then picks her up and carries her downstairs to sit on the counter and watch as he unloads the paper bags he brought with him. At some point, Rey makes grabby-hands, and he obliges her, stepping into her grasp, only for her to yank at his shirt. Laughing at the way she treats the clothing like it’s offended her, he pulls it over his head and continues to push food into her fridge and pantry. Rey sits on the counter and watches the muscles in his torso move. The cramping in her core intensifies, but when she whines, Ben tells her to be quiet and good, so she goes silent.

Finally, after what seems like years, he’s finished. He tucks the bags away and turns to her. Rey watches as his eyes trail up and down her sweaty body until they land on where she sits on the counter. 

“You made a mess, omega.”

Rey looks down and sees what he’s talking about. Without realizing it, as she watched him unpack, a puddle of slick had formed around her on the counter. Her eyes snap back up to meet his.

“I’m sorry, Alpha,” she says, her voice desperate. “I didn’t know, I’m sorry.”

He stalks towards her, his expression unreadable. “So much slick,” he growls. “You’re getting ready to take my knot, aren’t you?”

When his eyes meet hers, she nods frantically. “Yes! Yes, Alpha. Need your knot. It  _ hurts _ , Alpha. You gotta knot me. I’ll be so good for you.” Her mindless rambling continues as she pushes herself off of the counter until she’s standing, then turns around and leans down next to the slick puddle. Keeping her eyes on him, she arches her back and wiggles her ass, trying to entice her alpha into taking her. “Please, Alpha.”

Ben’s eyes close momentarily, and if she weren’t nearly incoherent, she would be worried she had overstepped. But given her current condition, she just waits with bated breath for him to look at her, to see how ready she is for him. 

When he finally focuses back on her, a sternness has overtaken his features. Without warning, his hands grab the globes of her ass, and he steps forward to push his erection into the crotch of her sleep shorts.

“Not yet, Omega,” he insists, though he sounds like he doesn’t quite believe himself. There’s a pause, and she thinks that’s all he’s going to say, but then he seems to remember-- “Go to the nest.”

Her pussy clenches at the mention of the nest and the unspoken promise of what he’ll do once they get there. Even though he didn’t use an alpha command, she immediately obeys. Scurrying through the house, she sheds her clothes. The arousal coursing through her veins intensifies her heat, so the feeling of anything touching her skin is nearly unbearable. There’s a part of her that knows she’s leaving a trail of sweaty clothing and slick, but she can’t find it in herself to care.

She jumps onto her bed and kneels, waiting for him. The slow pace of his lumbering steps drives her insane, but she stays quiet and listens as he makes his way up the stairs. He gets closer and closer, and she can feel the slick dripping from her cunt and spreading between her inner thighs. 

He steps in her room, shuts the door, and looks at her. Instinctually, she bears her neck to him.  _ I’ll be good, Alpha. _

She’s never been this submissive. She’s never been this sure of herself.

Doing this, submitting to him, letting him take care of her, it feels right. 

His shoulders are squared and his pupils are dilated as he stalks towards her. There’s an inherent confidence in the way he walks, the way he holds himself. Rey’s cunt leaks. His nostrils flare.

When he gets to the bed, he stands at the edge, whips some fabric from over his shoulder ( _ his shirt _ , she realizes, the one she made him take off in the kitchen), lets it fall to the bed, and then beckons her. Trusting him, she crawls forward until she’s kneeling in front of him. Some of the nest gets trampled, but she can fix it.  _ We  _ will _ fix it. It has to be perfect for Alpha. _

He grabs a fistful of her hair and wrenches her head backwards, and Rey keens. She loves this, loves fucking him, loves his alpha side, loves  _ him _ . 

Fuck. They haven’t said that part yet.

Oh well.

As quickly as she realizes, her heat pulls her attention away because Ben is leaning forward and  _ fuck he’s licking her gland.  _

Immediately, she tucks her face in the juncture of his neck and his head. Her nose brushes his gland, then her tongue. 

Since she woke up, there’s been at least a little part of her brain that’s stayed Rey, that hasn’t been clouded by heat and lust and need. 

But then she licks his gland.

He’s in rut now, she realizes. His taste explodes on her tongue, and suddenly she needs it more than she needs air. The last little bit of her that had been resisting being pulled into her heat is gone, and now she’s near-feral. Mewling pitifully, she latches on, suckling the little patch of skin. Ben straightens up, pulls away from her neck, and she can hear him saying something, can feel the way his voice rumbles in his chest, but she doesn’t care what he’s saying. Not when he tastes like this.

He’s still got a handful of hair grasped tightly in his hand, and he pulls at it, but she refuses to move. Some part of her knows he won’t pull harder than he knows she can handle, so she digs her fingers into his biceps and flicks her tongue over his gland. 

“Omega.”

His voice breaks through the haze of her lust, and she moans but doesn’t pull back.

_ “Omega, look at me.” _

It’s an alpha command. There’s nothing she can do except obey. She’d told him before that she never wanted him to command her unless she asks for it, but she makes an exception, since they  _ technically _ aren’t fucking. Whining in protest, she detaches from his neck and sits back on her haunches, looking into his glazed eyes. She knows what she was doing must have felt amazing, if his expression is anything to go by.

“Need to fuck you, Omega,” Ben snarls, his eyes flitting across her naked body. 

She gasps, then moans.  _ “Yes,  _ Alpha, fuck me. Need you. Need your knot.” Together they struggle to unbutton his jeans, but eventually he’s standing in front of her in nothing but his briefs. He tries to throw his clothes onto the floor, but she wails.

“Give them, Alpha,” she pleads, straining for his outstretched arm. 

Ben arches an eyebrow but gives them to her, and she scrambles to add them to the nest, right near the top, right where their heads will be, so she can scent them when he goes to another room.

She motions for Ben to join her in the nest, but he refuses.

“Don’t you like the nest? You said you liked it.”

His eyes widen. “I love it. But you have to be ready.” The dominant smirk of his alpha takes over his features once more. “Get on all fours, Omega.” It’s not a command, but she obeys mindlessly. From where he stands, he maneuvers her until her head is on the mattress, nestled between her arms, her back is arched, and her legs are wide. Only then does he take off his precum-stained briefs, throws them on top of the clothes already added to the nest, and climbs up to kneel behind her.

As soon as she feels his skin on hers, she starts to babble. “I’ll be  _ so good _ for you, Alpha, the best. I’ll be a good girl. Just give me your knot,  _ please _ , Alpha. I’ll take it, take your cum. I’ll give you so many pups. I’ll--”

“Be quiet or I’ll choke you.”

Rey closes her mouth, but a part of her considers tempting him into it. She loves when he fucks her while he squeezes her throat, cutting off her air just enough for her to gasp and strain.

Instead of acting on her bratty little impulse, she files away the idea for later and submits.

Her eyes are screwed shut, so she doesn’t see when he bends down so he can look at her dripping pussy. She does, however, feel his tongue when he thrusts it into her hole without warning.

It’s impossible to stay quiet. Rey whines and squeals and moans and begs as he eats her cunt like he’s starving for it. For a minute, he explores, but then he settles on sucking her clit and letting the tip of his nose probe teasingly into her, into the muscles contracting desperately around nothing. Usually when they’re being rough, he’ll make her stay still while he gives her head, but now, balls-deep in his rut, he moans and moves with her grinding and bucking hips.

She can feel the arousal building, and when he gives a particularly brutal suck to her clit, the mounting tension snaps and she cums. Her cunt gushes so much slick that it could almost be mistaken for squirting, and the whole time she, without realizing, moans and wails in an ear-piercingly high voice. Ben tries to lick her through it, but she shoves him away, too overstimulated to take it while she falls to the mattress and writhes. While the aftershocks are still coursing through her and her near-screaming has become desperate whining, Ben climbs on top of her, pins her legs together with his own, and pushes his swollen cock between her still-twitching thighs so it brushes her outer labia. Even after she’s quieted down, he continues to fuck himself between her legs. 

Laying down on top of her, he snaps his hips down into her and brushes his lips against her ear.

“That was the hottest fucking thing I’ve ever seen in my life, Omega,” he growls, his voice laced with arousal. “Almost fucking came without even touching my dick. Had to fuck you, but I knew you were still cumming, so I couldn’t fuck your cunt. Needed to be in you. Can I take your wet cunt now, baby? Are you ready for me, Omega?”

Rey nods desperately, already ready for another round. The feeling of her Alpha’s cock, coated in her slick, fucking  _ just below _ where she wanted him had already gotten her right on the edge. 

_ Take his knot, milk his cum, give him pups. Get bred by Alpha. He is strong. He will protect us. _

Sitting back and pulling her hips up, Ben moans. “Can’t wait to feel this tiny pussy cum around my knot.”

Rey wiggles her hips, but he, in response, slaps her asscheek. “Be  _ patient, _ Omega.”

“Yes, Alpha, I’m sorry, Alpha.”

Trying to comfort her, he bends down and trails kisses up her back. “It’s okay. Good girl.”

Rey settles, letting him pull her legs apart so he can see her hole. When she feels his cock prod against her entrance, she gasps, and in that moment, he sheaths himself inside her. For the first time since they first had sex, Ben pushes his entire alpha cock balls-deep into her cunt in one thrust. She’s never been able to take it in one go before.

Even in heat, the stretch is almost too much. Rey can feel her inner walls fluttering and pulsing around his length, but he’s fucked her so full of him that there’s no room left inside of her. Before she can even adjust to him, he pulls almost all the way out and slams back into her. She can barely contain her scream.

Again, he pulls out and impales her on his cock. Rey starts to shake, her body overwhelmed. Her alpha, attentive as ever, checks to make sure she’s okay before continuing to fill her to the brim over and over and over.

“Take it, Omega,” he snarls, the base of his cock swelling against her pussy lips. She can’t move, she can only lay there and let her alpha fuck her, use her. Tears are streaming from her eyes, but, as brutal as he’s being, she’s never felt more alive, more loved. She never wants him to stop. He starts to pull her back to meet his thrusts, and somehow she feels him even deeper now. With every thrust, the tip of him pushes at her cervix like he’s trying to pry her open to take his cum. Her heat-addled brain wants nothing more than a knot-load of spend in her womb. It’s too empty without it. She needs to be filled, to be bred. 

She tells him as much. “Give me your knot, Alpha!” Her voice comes out as practically a scream. “I  _ need _ it, need your cum. You gotta knot me. You  _ have _ to. I need it. Need to be  _ bred, _ alpha.”

The second she says “bred”, he slams home. They’ve never experienced one of his ruts together, so for the first time, his knot swells inside her. Only it’s not gradual, no. He shoves in, impaling her on his cock, and his knot  _ pops. _ All of a sudden, he’s pumping cum inside her as his knot rubs against her g-spot. Through his orgasm, he continues to grind into her, and it’s the grinding that sets her off. The friction of the swollen base of his cock rubbing against that little spongy spot pushes her over the edge, and her entire body seizes. It’s completely different from her earlier orgasm, which had spread through her body in waves of jittery pleasure. This climax hits her like a freight train, and her muscles simultaneously flex so she’s arching as much as she can under her alpha’s grounding weight. 

She comes down, but above her, Ben is still grunting. Deep inside of her, Rey can feel his cock, still twitching and throbbing as it continues to fill her with his cum. Somehow, they both work, without speaking, to turn on their sides and spoon, but the movement jostles his dick and he rolls so he’s partially on top of her. She can’t tell if it’s a second orgasm or another wave of the first, but he pins her down as his hips stutter against hers.

Ten minutes later, they’ve managed to lay on their sides without sending Ben into another mini-orgasm. Ben has them curled up tightly, one arm under her head and the other over her hips, keeping her flush to his pelvis so his knot is secured deep inside her. They’re dozing off, fairly silent, when his hand drifts down between her slicked thighs. Her pussy lips already stretched around his cock, it’s easy for him to find and circle her swollen clit. At first, his movements are sweet and gentle, and Rey sighs, nuzzling into his bicep. But as soon as her body language makes it clear that she, in typical heat fashion, is  _ more _ than okay with a little extra stimulation, he gets faster and more rough, his fingers pressing on the little bundle of nerves and circling furiously. Again, Rey’s body starts to tense and buck against his, which milks even more spend from his leaking cock, and soon she’s cumming again, her cunt stretched tight over his knot that’s swelling back up inside of her. It’s a fairly average orgasm, like one she’d have with her vibrator when she’s masturbating, since her body has already climaxed several times from this first round alone. Still, it’s pleasant, and it tires them both out. Soon after they’ve come down, Rey snuggles against him and dozes to his quiet muttering about how it’s good that she came again so that his cum will take and she’ll be swollen with pups soon. 

_ Good,  _ her omega sighs,  _ Alpha will breed strong pups. _

And she falls into a deep sleep.

\---

When she wakes up, she can feel the next wave of her heat coming, but it’s not quite here, so Ben is cuddled behind her, not yet woken up by his alpha instincts reacting to her need. She can feel his cock, having slipped out of her while they were sleeping, against the juncture of her ass and leg, half-hard yet slick with the same mixture of them that sticks to her thighs. Knowing she only has so long before she’ll be begging for his knot again, she decides to surprise her alpha.

She gently slips out of his grasp, then pushes on his shoulder so he flops on his back, still snoring lightly. Barely containing a giggle at the sounds he’s making, she crawls down until she’s between his relaxed legs. Keeping her gaze fixed on his face, she takes his cock in her hands, holding it gently as she leans forward and licks, her tongue first swiping broadly over the head, then focusing on his slit. Ben lets out a soft moan, his face still slack with sleep, and her heart fills with love for the giant man laying above her. 

Refocusing on her task, she wraps her lips around the head, stopping when his glans are just barely in her mouth. Much like she did with his mating gland earlier before they fucked, she suckles his cock, but, unlike earlier, gently, her tongue laving over the soft skin. The suction sounds she’s making go straight to her pussy, which clenches in warning of the impending need coming when her body inevitably demands his knot. once again. As she continues to suck, she feels his length harden in her hands, and she’s able to take away one hand to slip under his cock and cup his balls. After a few minutes, she decides that she’s bored with just warming the tip of him, so, in a move she doesn’t realize until too late is far too ambitious, she tries to deepthroat his entire alpha cock in one go. She gets most of it inside her throat before it triggers her gag reflex, and her throat constricts around him. With the sudden stimulation, Ben awakens in an instant, a hand shooting down to grip her hair. 

“Fuck, baby,” he groans, his free hand rubbing his face. 

Rey pulls off. “Did you not like it?”

“I love it,” he says, and Rey takes that as permission to take him in her mouth again, bobbing her head so she only takes as much of it as she knows she can handle, “it just-  _ fuck!” _ He cuts himself off, cursing as she deepthroats him and, this time, intentionally lets it trigger her gag reflex.

She would smile if her mouth wasn’t stuffed full of his cock, so instead she continues to suck him off, flattening her tongue against the underside of his dick as she fucks him. Soon, he’s muttering curses between moans, and his other hand joins the first in her hair. 

He pulls her almost all the way off but ends up just forcing her to stop with a little less than half his length between her lips. “Can I fuck your mouth?” he pleads, his eyes dark with arousal yet desperate. “I gotta cum, baby.”

Rey finds herself simultaneously thrilled and disappointed. Pulling off of him, she wipes her lips and responds, “Yes, but I want your cum in my pussy.” Fixing him with her best puppy eyes, she silently urges him to fulfill her request.

No such luck. “I will baby, but not yet.” And with that, he pushes his dick back between her lips, and she decides to relent. Already anticipating what he’s about to do, Rey relaxes her jaw and throat, hoping that it’s enough to stop herself from gagging when he--

Ben slams home, snapping his hips up and pushing her head down at the same time. His moan is loud and deep, filling the room with the sounds of his pleasure. Rey silently keens at the feeling of being used, of her alpha taking control and using her just to cum, with little regard for her own pleasure. With past partners, that feeling had never accompanied a blowjob, but with Ben, there’s something erotic about knowing he is fully capable of making her cum until she forgets her own name (something that couldn’t be said for most of her past boyfriends and partners) but choosing not to in favor of filling her with his spend. There’s a primal part of her that revels in making her alpha climax and yet never receiving an orgasm in return. Logically, though, she knows that Ben would never leave her unsatisfied. If she tried to stave off his attempts to eat her out afterwards, he would back off, of course, but as soon as his refractory period was over, he’d fuck her within an inch of her life. 

So she feels the wetness build between her legs as Ben fucks himself deep into her throat. She can’t see his face since his head isn’t on a pillow, so she closes her eyes and focuses on the sounds he’s making as she submits herself fully to him. 

_ “Fuck, _ so good.  _ Shit, _ baby,  _ yes, _ take it… Suck that cock like a good omega slut. Such a  _ good girl. _ Ngh-- gonna blow a load in your mouth and you’re gonna swallow it all, aren’t you?” He let out a guttural moan, pushing her nose into the hair at the base of his cock and holding her there. “Fuck yeah you are. Now swallow, baby, swallow around my dick.”

She did, her throat milking him, trying to suck the orgasm right out of him. Squeezing her eyes shut, she feels spit gather around her lips and tears slip from her eyes and down her cheeks. 

“You look so pretty with your mouth stuffed full of my cock, omega. Love the way your wet little hole takes me deep and lets me fuck you hard and fast.”

After a minute of holding her there, balls-deep in her throat, and rolling his hips forward, he pulled her back off and continued his brutal fucking.

“Fuck,”  _ thrust, _ “yes,”  _ thrust, _ “just,”  _ thrust, _ “like,”  _ thrust, _ “that,”  _ thrust. _

And then he pulls her all the way off. Confused, she blinks her eyes open and finds Ben staring down at her, his eyes wild and chest heaving with labored breaths. “Can I knot your mouth?”

She’s momentarily stunned. Never before has she been asked to take a knot in her mouth. Still, she trusts Ben more than she’s ever trusted anyone in her life, so she nods and moves to lick his glans. He doesn’t let her, though, his grip in her hair tightening as he holds her in place. 

“I need you to tell me yes. You can tap out if you need to, and I’ll pull you off.”   
  


She nods again, clearing her throat. It hurts a little to swallow. “Yes, alpha.”

Ben nods once, then pushes her back down towards his leaking cock. Wrapping her hand around it, she guides his erection back down her throat as he lets her re-adjust. As soon as she’s comfortable, his brutal pace picks back up, and soon he’s fucking her throat  _ hard _ . His dirty talk has devolved into incoherent moaning and the occasional curse, plus praises and degradation here and there. It wasn’t until he called her a slut the third time they had sex that she even knew she liked humiliation, but, with her omega, desperate for praise, in control because of her heat, he’s careful to pair his degrading remarks with praise and grunts. 

“My beautiful omega whore,” he sighs in a rare moment of clarity, his head popping up to look down at her. Sensing his movement, Rey opens her eyes and looks up, and when he sees how utterly wrecked she is, his head falls back and he moans, long and low.

He pushes her up and down his dick, and as soon as she feels his knot start to swell, she remembers the hand that’s cradling his balls, and she starts to fondle them gently. 

Ben pulls her off, then pushes her down. “Suck my balls, baby. Get that cum nice and warm for me. Gonna cum down your throat soon.”

Rey obeys, a whine of arousal coming from her chest. She ducks her head and takes one in her mouth, trying desperately to fit both, but to no avail, so she switches sides. Leaving licks and trails of saliva over the soft skin, she nuzzles the base of his cock with her face even though her mouth is otherwise occupied.

Letting her do her thing for a minute, Ben pulls his hands from her hair. She nearly whines at the loss of contact, but only seconds later, they’re back on her head, stroking her forehead and petting her. So instead of whining, she sighs and decides that there’s nowhere she’d rather be right now than between her alpha’s legs with his hard cock resting against her face and his balls in her mouth and his hands in her hair. This is paradise, she’s pretty sure.

Once again, Ben’s hands grip her hair and pull her back onto his cock. “Almost there, baby. Just a little bit more, and you’ll get your mouth stuffed full of my cum.”

Mindlessly, she submits, her muscles relaxing as she lets Ben use her until his knot swells and he pushes her down so it locks just behind her teeth. She has to focus on breathing through her nose, something she’s learned to do without thinking, usually, because her throat is so full. For a second, she panics, unsure how she’s going to swallow his cum, but she tries and it goes better than she thought it would, so she keeps swallowing as her alpha pumps his spend into her mouth. 

_ I would live off his cum if I could. Nothing to eat, just Alpha’s knot in my mouth and his cock in my throat. _

With her throat squeezing every so often from her efforts to swallow, Ben’s orgasm seems to go on forever. 

“Milk that cock, baby. That’s it, ngh,  _ fuck.” _

Having his taste on her tongue only fuels her heat, though. She can feel the need mounting in her cunt. Part of her mourns the loss of the cum she can feel leaking from her pussy, but she knows that soon her alpha will fuck another load into her. 

Still, there’s not much she can do besides be his cockwarmer while they wait for his knot to deflate. Even then, he probably will need at least a minute, right? Either way, she tries to keep her neck at a comfortable angle and not choke on his cum as the spurts finally slow and his knot is finally down enough to slip out from behind her teeth. Ben helps her pull off, and then she sits up and stretches out while he fists his cock and squeezes the knot. The last of his spend dribbles out onto his stomach, and he looks like he’s about to reach for the tissues on her bedside table, but before he can make a move, she drops her hand and scoops it up. Rubbing it between her fingers in childlike fascination, she brings it up and rubs it on her mating gland, scenting herself with the most intimate scent she could possibly get from him. With his scent comes the second wave of her heat, and suddenly, she’s feeling nearly desperate for him.

Ben groans, watching her do it. It’s been less than a minute, but she still sees his cock harden where it lays against his stomach. “Fuck, that was hot,” he breathes, his eyes squeezed shut. 

Rey giggles and scoots up, straddling his torso. While he’s not looking, she reaches between her legs and scoops up some of the fresh slick that gushed from her as she watched and felt him come in her mouth. This time, instead of rubbing it into her own gland, she tucks Ben’s hair out of the way and coats his mating glad with it. Her omega, of course, insists on going further, so she gives a similar treatment to the glands on his wrists. 

That seems to be the final straw. Ben growls and surges upward, wrapping his arms around her torso and flipping them. They land in a jumble of limbs, definitely not as graceful as Ben intended; nevertheless, his weight on hers paired with the intensity of their eye contact is more than enough to make up for a less-than-perfect position change. 

He grabs her wrists and pins them above her head. “I can smell how bad you need it, omega,” he rumbles, his voice gravelly in his chest. 

Rey inhales sharply, her heat now in full force. “Please, alpha,” she whispers.

“Beg.”

The one word makes her squirm. “Please. Please give me your cock. I need it, alpha. I’ll be so good, but please give it to me. Need your knot, pl--”

In one smooth motion, Ben switches which arm is holding his weight over her and squeezes her throat. Her eyes roll back in her head, a wave of pleasure sweeping her just from the feeling of his hand wrapped around her neck.

“Good girl. You’re so needy, though, aren’t you? You still need my cum? You just had my knot in your mouth, and it still wasn’t enough.”

Rey opens her mouth, the lightheadedness of his choke hitting her quickly with how tight his grip is. “I need it,” she whines.

“Where do you need it, omega?” 

She can’t tell if he wants to hear because he wants consent or because he likes dirty talk, but she decides to assume it’s the latter. “Need your fat cock stuffed so deep in my wet cunt that I can’t see straight.”

His eyes gleam. “Yeah? Want me to make you forget your own name?”

_ “Yes, alpha.” _

She doesn’t know when he was able to notch the tip of his dick in her opening, but he slams home. Pent up from giving him head, that one thrust is all it takes to send Rey over the edge, and her pussy contracts frantically around him. His knot is swollen at the base of his cock, partially because it never went down after he knotted her mouth and partially because he’s so turned on right now that he’s already almost cumming. It only takes three more sharp, balls-deep thrusts for his orgasm to hit him, and his knot swells to its full size inside her, locking her hips against his. Her body still shaking with tremors from her own climax, Rey holds his chest tight to hers and lets sensation overtake her as his choking toes the line of too much. There are black spots in her vision, and right in time, Ben loosens his grip, keeping his hand on her throat to smooth over the skin where his fingers had been. She’s sure it’ll bruise, and she can’t wait to see what she looks like with the proof of his possessiveness so obviously on display. 

They flip over, albeit a little awkwardly, until she’s laying on top of him like a blanket, her head on his chest. She lets her hands glide over his skin, her omega cooing about how strong her alpha is with all of his muscles and bulk. Even though she hasn’t told him, she loves how small she feels when she’s with him.

Apparently her cunt is on a hairpin trigger because she feels herself get even more wet around Ben’s knot.

_ Alpha is big and strong. Alpha will protect us.  _

Without even realizing it, she’s started to whimper and squirm on top of Ben, her heat already building even though they’re still locked together. There’s no way they can--

“Be still, omega,” Ben orders. Instantly, Rey stops her writhing and looks up at him. “Does your greedy little cunt need me again? You just got fucked, but you’re already desperate for another breeding, aren’t you?”

_ “Yes, _ Alpha,” she whines, her mind already clouding with arousal.  _ Breed me, breed me, breed me. _

Ben seems to have a plan, but Rey is confused. How is he going to fuck her if they’re knotted? If he pulls his knot out now, he’ll hurt her.

Suddenly, he moves.

“Oh,” she gasps.

He does it again. She’s pushed upward, then pulled back down by his knot.

A hand reaches for her, his fingers digging into the skin of her hips as he continues.

She’s so overcome with need and arousal that she doesn’t even know what exactly he’s doing, only that it feels good, so good. All she cares about is that somehow, he’s pushing his cock even deeper into her. Maybe he’s grinding, maybe he’s thrusting, she doesn’t know and she couldn’t care less. Her alpha’s knot is swelling again and soon she’ll get another load of cum pushed right up against her cervix and into her womb, where it’s meant to be because that’s where it’ll take, that’s how they’ll have pups, and he’s still knotted in her, so that’s two knots’ worth of his spend stuffed inside her with no way of getting out. It’s everything she’s ever wanted.

His movements last for a few minutes, and he tries different variations of holding her against him while he does the work of pushing and pulling and thrusting and grinding or whatever he’s doing to her. All she had to do is lay on top of him, blissed out, and  _ take it. _ So she does. She drools and whimpers and moans, and she thinks she cums a couple times, but she can’t be sure because what her alpha is doing to her is enough. 

It’s only when his knot swells even bigger and he grunts as his cock throbs and twitches inside of her, filling her with his hot cum, that she  _ knows _ she orgasms. It starts where they’re joined and spreads, curling her toes and her fingers and making her whole body shake. At some point, time stops existing, and she’s just there, knotted to her alpha, cumming for god knows how long, milking his cock as he cums and cums and cums inside her. The thought extends her orgasm even longer.

When she finally manages to open her eyes, she looks up to find Ben already staring down at her, his eyes dark with arousal yet soft with… something. It’s not quite affection, and she can’t put her finger on it, so she shrugs it off in favor of keeping her mind devoid of anything besides her alpha and his wonderful cock. 

“Was that good, baby?” Ben whispers to her, his hand stroking her knotted hair. 

Rey sighs, pressing a kiss to his sternum. “Mhm.”

He nods, apparently satisfied with her answer, and relaxes, letting his head fall back onto the pillow. Rey snuggles in as he reaches for the duvet and pulls it over them, cocooning their joined bodies in the nest. Wrapped around each other, they fall asleep.

\---

Rey is pulled from her sleep by the sound of skin on skin. She’s disoriented, and it takes her a while to realize what’s going on. 

It’s night, she knows that much. She’s on her side, one leg lifted and pushed back, the other relaxed on the bed. Ben is straddling her resting leg, his finger circling her clit while he fucks her with his cock. Rey can tell by the look on his face that he’s trying to control himself, to be gentle, but he’s not doing too well because every so often, he’ll snap his hips forward in a particularly brutal thrust, which, she realizes, is why she woke up. 

“Alpha?” she breathes, her voice rough with sleep.

Ben’s eyes open, then narrow, and he picks up speed. Soon he’s railing her, keeping her spread wide open as he penetrates her. The sudden change in speed is all Rey needs to wake up fully, and she realizes there’s something on her chest that’s dripping down towards the bed. 

She runs her finger through it. It’s cum.

_ Did he…? _

“Why is there cum on my tits?” she asks, her filter nonexistent.

Ben looks up. “Was gonna clean that,” he mutters, interrupting himself with a moan, “Had to cum so I fucked my fist and marked you with it.”

_ Alpha marked us. We’re his. He wants us.  _ It still makes her tear up, even though it’s not the first time he’s assured her that he wants her, all of her.

Rey nods, still looking at her chest. Something in her hindbrain urges her to lick it off her fingers, so she does.

She expected Ben to react, but what she  _ didn’t _ expect was for his knot to swell instantly, locking them together in an  _ incredibly _ inconvenient position. 

Completely overcome by his orgasm, Ben pushes her leg into her torso as his hips jerk. Still working on scooping up the cum on her chest and sucking it off her fingers, Rey watches him, enraptured by her alpha, her beautiful alpha. His hand has moved away from her clit, but she still feels warmth building in her core. Arousal courses through her veins, and she knows that just a little bit of stimulation would set her off, she’s so turned on by watching Ben cum in her cunt. 

Almost as if he can hear her thoughts, Ben, as he’s coming down, presses a thumb to her clit and circles it harshly. In mere seconds, Rey is coming, lightning flashing behind her eyelids as he rubs and rubs and rubs, not letting up even though she’s obviously cumming. His motions lengthen her orgasm, but even once it’s done, he doesn’t stop. Instead, he sucks on a couple of his fingers and replaces his thumb with them, the wetness helping them glide over the swollen bundle of nerves. Rey nearly pushes him off, she’s so stimulated, but at the last moment, she feels the beginning of a second orgasm. She feels pressure build in her core, and as soon as she gets the feeling that she needs to pee, she knows what’s coming, so she gives in. 

It hits her in an instant, like a rubber band snapping. She somehow thinks to warn him, but all she can say is “I’m--” before she gushes. Her cunt grips his dick like a vice as she squirts. It goes everywhere: the nest, the bed, Ben, her legs. Above her, Ben groans, stroking her legs and stomach and back and ass, and she feels like she’s glowing. The nest has become a bubble of love and pleasure, and she’s never loved anything more than she loves her alpha.

So she tells him. “Alpha I love you! Love you so much. So strong, so beautiful, so good.” The beginning is loud, but her voice gradually grows quieter as she floats down from her high. She can see when her praise registers in Ben’s alpha-dominated brain because his chest puffs with pride and the look he’s giving her changes and she realizes that thing she couldn’t recognize before was more than affection, it was love. Because he loves her and she loves him and this is where she’s supposed to be because at the end of the day she wants to fall into bed with her alpha, her Ben every night and let him have his way with her but sometimes have her way with him, too, because this is it, for her, this is forever. None of that is put into words, but she pulls Ben down, ignoring the burn of her squished leg, and she pours it all into a kiss. They kiss and they kiss and they smile and they laugh and they shine because they’re in love. 

When they finally pull apart, Ben sits back up but never looks away. “I love you, omega,” he breathes, his shoulders relaxed and his posture easy with the lifted weight of the words finally hanging between them like a red string. 

They continue to stroke and kiss and nuzzle each other as his knot gradually deflates. Finally, he slips out of her cunt, and she tries to pull him to her, but he insists on leaving the nest. Her beautiful, strong alpha lets her climb him until she’s koala-ing his chest, and he rubs her back as he walks them down to the kitchen. All they have time for is turkey and cheese sandwiches, but Ben, his alpha instincts in high gear, fusses over her like a mother hen, making sure she eats until she’s full and that she drinks water and sips from a gatorade bottle they’re sharing. It’s soft and domestic, highly unusual for a shared heat and rut, but for a moment, they’re not ruled by biology. 

Rey is just ruled by her stomach. She eats and eats and eats until she’s fit to burst. Once she’s had her fill, another wave of her heat takes over, and Ben bends her over the countertop, taking her hard and fast from behind. He leaves little love bites all over her back and shoulders, and once they’re knotted, they have to do a little waddle to get into a chair. With Rey in his lap, Ben plays with her clit until she orgasms again. With that round of sex comes the return of their respective alpha and omega, and soon they’re dashing back up to the bedroom so they can fuck again in the nest. 

Something shifts. Rey doesn’t know what or when, but the look Ben fixes her as he prowls towards her once they’ve made it back to her room is dark and promising. Her omega preens in the gaze of her alpha.

“You little omega slut,” he snaps.

_ Alpha is mad alpha is MAD ALPHA IS MAD FIX IT FIX IT FIX-- _

He reaches forward and grabs a fitful of her hair. “Fucking love it,” he mutters. The tip of his nose drags across her skin until he’s huffing in her scent right from her mating gland. Her omega settles down, reassured by his words and actions. 

Ben slides his mouth over her gland next, keeping her head pulled back so she can’t reciprocate. He licks at the little rough patch of skin, moaning and kissing. Then, he lets his teeth run over it, and Rey almost screams. 

“Want my teeth here?” he asks her, and she can’t tell whether he’s genuinely asking or just taunting her. Either way, her answer is the same.

_ “Yes, _ Alpha.  _ Bite _ me,  _ mate _ me, please…”

His mouth opens, and he sucks at the gland. Rey can’t believe what’s happening, what she thinks he’s about to do. She wants it, wants his bite so bad.

Finally, he does it, he bites. Her legs give out, but he’s got her pinned between his body and the bed, so she doesn’t fall. Except she realizes that he bit her, but he didn’t mate her. His teeth are digging into the skin, but not enough to draw blood. With that revelation, Rey  _ wails. _

_ “Quiet,”  _ Ben commands. She snaps her jaw shut. “Next time, omega. Next heat, I’ll do it.”

It’s not what she wants, not at all, and Rey nearly cries in disappointment. That train of thought is completely derailed, though, when she’s pushed back onto the bed. Ben goes with her, straddling her legs and covering her body with his own.

“Gonna tie you up, omega,” he growls, pressing searing kisses across her collarbone and shoulders. “Pump you full of my cum.” His tongue licks around one nipple, then leaves a stripe of moisture across her chest, and then he licks the other. “Keep you here for  _ days _ so I can use you whenever I get hard and need to cum.”

Rey whines, her cunt throbbing at the idea of it, of being nothing but his cocksleeve for days.

“Mm, you like that, baby?”

Nodding frantically, Rey breathes, “Yes alpha!”

He smiles. “Good girl.” Petting her hair, he leaves a trail of kisses across her face. “Can I be rough with you now, my filthy girl?”

Another nod. Rey knows he can smell how much he’s turning her on right now.

“Can I be mean?”

That one is harder. Outside of her heat, Rey would say yes immediately. But with her omega at the wheel, she’s infinitely more sensitive to anything bad her alpha has to say about her. “Do you mean it?”

Ben nuzzles the side of her face. “Mean what?”

“The mean things you say.”

That catches his attention. He straightens up, a hand shooting to her jawline to hold it in place so he can look at her. “Never,” he snarls. “You’re perfect and you’re  _ mine, _ but sometimes sweet little omegas like you need to be shown their place, don’t they? You’ve been taking my cock for a day now. I gotta teach you.”

Rey moans.  _ “Yes, _ teach me, alpha,  _ please!” _

With her approval, Ben lets his alpha take control. His eyes darken dangerously. “Good little whore,” he murmurs, reaching for the restraints he knows she keeps in the drawer in her bedside table. His movements are surprisingly in control as he ties her hands together and then to the center post of her headboard. 

The whole time, Rey, on the other hand, bucks her hips and wiggles, desperate for attention and touch. As soon as she’s securely bound to the headboard Ben looks down and slaps her face.

“Be  _ still, _ you omega  _ slut,” _ he orders, keeping her requests in mind and staying away from an alpha command.

She doesn’t need an alpha command to obey, though. Her cheek stinging wonderfully from the addictive pleasure-pain of his smack, Rey’s entire body freezes. 

Ben smirks. “I knew you could be good.”

Not thinking, Rey bucks her hips.

Laser focused, Ben narrows his eyes. “I said be  _ still.” _

“I’m  _ sorry, _ alpha,” Rey pleads, “I didn’t mean to, I’m  _ sorry.” _

Despite his harsh demeanor, he soothingly pets her hair. “I know baby, but you can’t do that. I have to punish you.” Rey nods. “How many spankings?”

“Five.” Her answer is immediate and confident.

He nods sharply. “Five it is.” Ben backs away until he’s kneeling between her legs. Instead of pulling them up so he can spank her ass, though, he spreads them. “I know this pretty little cunt is why you weren’t following my instructions, so I think it deserves a spanking, not your ass.”

And with that, he slaps her, his hand coming down fast on her spread-open vulva. Rey yelps, not used to the sensation, but soon the sharp pain fades into a sting that’s pure bliss. 

“Again, Alpha,” she moans, both wanting more and giving him the okay to continue.

Instead of continuing, he takes her chin between his pointer finger and thumb, roughly. 

“This isn’t up to you,” he grunts. 

He lets go only to refocus his attention on her pussy. Her next four spankings come in rapid succession, and she thinks she could probably cum from this if he gave her a few more. 

She’s noisy, she knows, and she lets every little sound that bubbles up spill from her mouth. Ben’s composure is wavering, and it seems that the little scream that bursts from her with the last slap is what does him in. With an animalistic growl, he pushes his hips forward. He misses her pussy on the first thrust, but his hand guides his cock in with the second. With little warning, Rey is suddenly impaled on his length. 

He pulls back and snaps forward again and again and again, and Rey can only sit there and let him do whatever he pleases. At some point, he grabs her legs and throws her ankles over his shoulders, changing the angle so he can slip even farther into her with each thrust. 

“Fuck,  _ take it _ omega. I know you need my knot, so fucking  _ take it!” _

Rey screams, his words sparking something deep inside her. 

Ben doesn’t stop the thrusting or the talking. “You’re  _ mine. _ Mine to touch and fuck. This pussy is  _ mine,” _ he snarls, his face scrunched with exertion. 

With each thrust, Rey moans, her voice high in her throat. “Yes, Alpha!” she shouts, her omega chanting  _ his his his his his.  _

“Fuck, feels so good, so wet, gonna--  _ fuck!-- _ gonna cum in this tight little hole. Squeeze it, omega, squeeze that dick…  _ ngh, _ yeah, baby, just like that…  _ fuuuuuck.” _ With one final thrust, Ben sheaths himself in her and collapses, his body twitching as he unloads in her cunt. His knot swells, triggering Rey’s orgasm too. She screeches, her nails clawing at his back as her pussy clenches around him. Her climax keeps going and going. Even though her cunt feels thoroughly used and utterly overstimulated, there’s absolutely nothing she can do besides let it go on and on as her clit gets friction from her alpha grinding into her. It’s near-torture, the way she’s pushed to her limit. She can feel tears streaming down her face, but it’s out of pleasure because she’s  _ never _ felt like this before. It’s a whole other level, and she can’t stop letting it have its way with her. 

Finally, after god knows how long, she comes down. Her eyes flutter open and she can feel a little muscle in her leg seizing, so she gently pushes at Ben until he lifts his weight off of her, unties her from the restraints, and rolls them onto their sides. They’re both too blissed out to really do anything, so they just lay there with her pussy warming his cock as, yet again, they fall asleep.

\---

Over the next day, the waves of her heat become less frequent, and she knows her heat is coming to a close. Part of her mourns it; there’s something addictive about giving into her omega and just fucking Ben for days and days. But she’s excited to go back to their normal lives with this experience shared between them. They’ve seen each other in their most primal, most vulnerable states, and there’s a bond that comes with that. 

Her heat definitely isn’t all the way over, though, if their current position is any indication.

They’re standing in the kitchen-- well,  _ Ben _ is standing, Rey is half-reclined while sitting on the counter-- facing each other, Ben’s knot, swollen and locked in place, slowly deflating as they crack open another gatorade and feed each other snacks. Ben tries his best to only feed Rey the pre-sliced fruit they pulled out of the fridge, along with cubed cheese and carrots, but she keeps managing to sneak Doritos from the bag that’s open on the counter next to them. Every time he catches her, he sighs, and she giggles, then  _ he _ giggles, and together they laugh until they can’t breathe. 

For the next couple of days, they fuck with wild abandon. He ties her up again, then another time he flips her over and holds him down. She manages to make him cum more than he ever has in such a short period of time. All in all, her heat lasts four days, and they spend every possible second with each other. Rey even clings to his back while he pees at one point because she can’t bear to be away from him. 

Mid-afternoon on the fourth day, Rey can feel the last of her heat slipping away. One last time, she pulls him into the nest and begs him to fuck her full and he obliges. He pins her wrists above her head as he holds himself on top of her, and her hips rise to meet every thrust. Part of her mourns the fact that this is going to be the last time she’ll take his knot until the next time he goes into rut, but another part of her, giddy with anticipation, reminds her that he promised to bite her during her next heat, so the next time he knots her so hard she can’t see straight will also, hopefully, be when they finally open a bond they’ve only ever heard about. 

Their last heat fuck is slow, since the need she’s been blinded by for the past few days has dissipated enough for her to wait long enough for something more gentle. Ben stares down at her and whispers to her how much he loves her, and she kisses him, telling him she loves him more. Eventually, the last wave of her heat becomes too much, and he tosses her onto her back, pushing down between her shoulder blades and fucking her with sharp, hard thrusts. Rey wails and takes it like he tells her to, her legs spread wide to accommodate his bulky frame. One last time, his knot pulses within her, and she feels so overwhelmingly  _ full. _ She tells him that she can’t take it, that it’s too big, but he shushes her and trails her fingers down to her clit, making her cum to relax the muscles of her cunt and also to shut her up. They stay in the nest, spooning for a while, even after his knot goes down enough for his spent cock to slip out of her, and for the first time in days, they feel the clarity that comes with their hindbrains finally being sated. 

“Thank you,” Rey murmurs, cuddling into Ben’s warm body.

He grunts. “For what?”

“For being here, for taking care of me.”

She feels him press a kiss into her hair. “Of course, baby.”

They’re quiet for a minute, basking in each other’s presence. Rey is the first to speak up.

“Did you mean it?” She’s almost too quiet for Ben to hear, but he does, somehow.

His strong arms squeeze her against him. “Mean what?”

She didn’t want to have to say it, but-- “That you, um, love me?”

_ “Yes.” _ His answer is immediate and leaves no room for her insecurity. “Did you?”

“Of course. I don’t really say that… lightly, I guess.”

Again, he grunts. “Me neither.” His voice is muffled as he nuzzles his face into her hair. She doesn’t know how he’s doing it; she looks like she has a mane, and it probably smells awful. 

“We need to talk about the biting thing,” Ben says against her neck.

Rey cringes, glad he can’t see her face. “I’m sorry I asked for that.”

“No, no,” he soothes. “It’s okay, I just wanted to make sure I did the right thing.”

“Ben, you were  _ perfect,” _ Rey insists, her hands grabbing at his arms. 

She can feel him nod. “Good.”

  
They both know they’ll go back to their normal lives again, that this little world of love and sex that they’ve created will disappear and only be back when she goes into heat again. Still, there’s a new level of intimacy, of trust and love. Rey brings his hand to her face, leaving kisses across his skin, and he smiles. Things are going to be good, they’re going to be  _ better. _ They love each other, and that’s enough.

**Author's Note:**

> ~~~  
> CW: pregnancy:  
> \- they both mention wanting kids/pups  
> \- references to being "swollen with pups"  
> \- no use of the word "pregnancy" or direct reference to a character being pregnant  
> \- mentions of insemination  
> ~~~
> 
> um so... that happened? check me out on [twitter](https://twitter.com/riiasshorts) if you aren't disgusted lol


End file.
